Link: NHPD
by BaronVonFoop
Summary: Hey all, I'm new to the fanfiction thing, so please check out my story, and feel free to critisize.


Disclaimer: Link, Zelda, and all characters created from the Zelda series are the sole property of Nintendo.  
  
Living in the big city is no easy task. Crime, jerks, traffic, it all comes from a sea of humanity being concentrated into a tiny space. Not for the weak-hearted, and not for those who liked to take it easy. I love it. The name's Link, citizen of New Hyrule and honorary detective of the N.H.P.D. At least I was. My job title has changed slightly during the past couple of weeks, as well as my outlook on life, but the experience has only made me stronger, and given me a higher purpose. But enough of the spiritual enlightenment. Like most detective stories, mine begins with a murder. It was 4:57 when the phone rang. Vainly, I tried to ignore the nagging of the phone, waiting for the answering machine to pick up, "Hey, you've reached Link. I'm not available now but if you're a fine lady, leave a detailed message including weight and figure size I'll get back to you sooner. BEEP." Heh, I love that message. "Link you pig, pick up the phone! I know you're awake!" The Deku's harsh voice shot through my apartment, having with it the usual air of grumpiness. "Link! Answer the phone or I'll have your butt suspended so fast that it'll knock your boots off!" I sighed, surrendering to the fact that I probably couldn't get back to sleep anyhow. Skrish Dekuson's voice always did make me jumpy. "Hey, Skrish, what's up?" I groggily answered the phone. "'Bout time, detective. We need to you down here at the Grand Plaza Hotel, Hero Suite ASAP. We got a high profile homicide, no witnesses, no forced entry." "Who's the vic?" "Gerudo entrepreneur, went by the name of Ellia, I'll give you the details when you get here." "I'll be down there in fifteen minutes." "Good, and next time answer your phone before you let it ring 10 times." "Only if you say good morning to me." The deku snorted and abruptly put down the phone. It works every time, and saves me from a lecture. I clambered out of bed, rubbing my eyes from the sudden light of my bedside lamp. "Gods, what time is it?" I muttered to myself. 5:05. The exact time any living being should not be awake at. With that thought I set to my closet and pulled out my usual choice of clothes: blue jeans that had been lying on the floor, an undershirt, and a short sleeve green button up shirt that is magically (at least to me) always clean. One of the perks with being a detective is that you can look like as much as a slob as you want, at least in my precinct. Or maybe that was just me. With a final check of myself I covered up my mussed up blonde hair in my usual hood hat and tied up my brown leather boots. I always liked being in boots more than any other footwear, although NH is not exactly rough terrain. Maybe it's a fetish of mine, I don't know. As for the hat, I've had that for as long as I could remember, even in the orphanage growing up. Still fit though, and even better it served the purpose of saving me from grooming myself. Last but not least, I holstered up my semi-automatic Desert Moblin (non-standard issue, mind you, meaning I had to buy it myself) from my bedside counter and my detective badge, proudly displaying the shield of New Hyrule. As I headed out the door of my humble home and my brain began to get less fuzzy, I began to think about the case. Usually, powerful Gerudo's were known to be knocked off from time to time, usually mob killings due to several unorthodox business practices, but in a first class hotel with no witnesses was a different matter. There should have been somebody who saw it. I let myself continue my train of thought until I reached my apartment complex's parking lot, staring down on my pride and joy; my Epona MG III. I let myself smile in spite of the time. It looked beautiful in the dim light, it's black luster shining, the leather seats waiting to be sat in, the top beginning to be put down, and the back seat.well, I'm getting ahead of myself. I really like the car. With that, I hopped in Epona and started her off, driving off into the night. Captain Skrish was a plump deku in her mid-forties, fairly large in deku terms and what appeared to be a constant sneer. She wasn't a cheerful lady, or compassionate, or very polite for that matter. However, she always did a helluva job whenever any case is involved, working like a machine until she got the perp. That morning however, she seemed less sure of herself than usual, and even grumpier, is that's possible. She also appeared more haggard, as the foliage on her head seemed to droop slightly as she stood by the window sipping her miracle grow tea. "Captain, what's going on?" I asked as I boldly approached the disgruntled deku. "Take your time detective?" "Yeah, well, traffic is really bad and." "Link, it's 5:00 AM. There is no traffic." "Yeah, that was just it, the shock made me confused and I had to get my bearings." She silenced me with her hand. "Doesn't matter. The body's not going anywhere." With that she led me from the foyer to considerable bedroom of the suite, where on the floor a large sheet lay over the dead woman. I noted there were no blood stains, no sign of any struggle. The bed looked as if someone had a little tussle in it, but in honesty it looked better than my bed. "Here, check out the body," Skrish said as she pulled off the sheet stiffly. Underneath it was a horrible image. The Gerudo's face was contorted in a look of pure horror, yet there appeared to be little to no marks on her. "Gah. It's too early to be looking at stuff like this captain. Give a little more warning huh?" "Oh, I'm sorry. Would wittle Winky pie wike to got back to his cwadle for some nappy poo?" "Yes I would Skrish, and judging by your sarcasm I think you could use it too." "Yeah kid, I admit it is too early for this. But this city never sleeps and we do. It already is a strike against us." I bent down by the body for a closer inspection, looking over for any kind of mark, a bruise, a burn, anything. Then it hit me. "Captain, doesn't she look awfully tan to you?" "Gerudo's are tan kid, you know that." "But she's dead. And dead people are pale." A gleam appeared in the Captain's eyes. "I get where your going, she's been charred." "That's right. Somebody fried her somehow. Maybe electricity or." ".magic," Skrish finished. "Kid, you know only about 7 people know magic, and it couldn't be any one of them. In fact let's not talk about his now." She practically mouthed last words. Suspecting any of the esteemed Sages in nothing short of blasphemy. She pulled me aside. "Link, we are not to talk about this again, do I make myself clear? Now go talk to the room service people who found her here, maybe they can shed some light." "Captain, you know there couldn't be any other reasonable explanation." Skrish sighed as I said this. "Look, I'll set up an appointment with the mayor kid, you do your research for magic on her, but don't let it seem like we have any suspicions. And for Din's sake be careful what you say. I'll be putting my job and your on the line." I smiled. "I'm on it Captain. Call me when you get an appointment set up." 


End file.
